You're Mine Now
by NotYourAverageFanfic
Summary: Wild adventures season 1, boyxboy, Steven (mlghwnt), Jeffrey (filmyz), Jeffrey gets pay back at Steve with some rough love. Steve is a sort of sex slave for the day. Takes place during JEFFREY SURVIVAL, in the minecraft series wild adventures season 1 #deepsexadventures


#deepsexadventures This is my first story so sorry if it's bad. This is about Steven Suptic's Wild Adventures season 1. StevexJeffrey (mlgHwnTxFilmyz). WARNING- There will be adultery. Enjoy your presentation now

 **Your'e Mine Now**

Steve's POV:

Me and Vince were rushing to find Jeffrey, ever since he ran off I've been worried that he'll kill me in my sleep. I had to find him and put an end to this. He had been my "slave" and now wanted revenge. We soon got to were Jeffrey was hiding and barged in.

Jeffrey's POV:

I heard a loud bang while I was placing down tnt. THEYRE HERE, is all I could think. Finally I could get my revenge on Steve for being so cruel.

Steve's POV:

Man this dude was creepy, well, time to die! I grabbed my sword and got ready to charge, when I noticed a trail of red stone dust leading outside and that Swedish guy holding a lever. One look to Vince and he knew what to do, he tackled the Swedish guy before he could turn the lever. The doors closed behind him and I could fell my heart beat getting louder. But the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground and everything was fading to black.

Nobody's POV:

Steve woke up in a strange, empty room. When he gained back more strength, he realized he was naked and tied to a pole. Steve then heard a door open, and in came Jeffrey. "Wha...What do you want" Steve said trying to hide himself. "I wanted to kill you, but I think this will be more fun" Jeffrey said with an evil smirk. He quickly undressed and got closer to Steve. He laid Steve down so his head was just touching the pole, and his hands were still tied to the pole. Jeffrey knelt down over Steve. "Suck it." Jeffrey demanded, and Steve, with fear, sucked Jeffrey's dick. "I want you to pleasure me Steve, so why don't you make me cum?" Steve understood that if he pleasures Jeffrey, he would have a better chance of living.

Steve then, with what he could tried to take in as muck as he could. He hummed as he sucked and all Jeffrey could do was moan in pleasure. Jeffrey soon cummed, "Drink it all up Stevey boy." Steve drank all his cum, which surprisingly tasted amazing to him. "If you promise to behave, I'll untie you from the pole" Jeffrey whispered in Steve's ear, before nibbling on it. "Please, I don't care, I just want you in me!" Steve cried.

Jeffrey untied Steve, but before he did anything, he put a few fingers up to Steve's mouth. Steve happily took the fingers and sucked them, getting them covered in saliva. Jeffrey took his fingers from Stevie's mouth, "Now get on all fours you bad boy" Jeffrey joked. "Whatever you say as long as you're in me. God, I want you so bad Jeffrey, please, hurry."

Jeffrey, taking his finger, pushed it into steve's prostate. Steve yelled in pleasure "more Jeffrey, more". Jeffrey slowly stuck in another finger, moving them around to keep Steve screaming in pleasure. Soon, Jeffrey was fisting Steve, forgetting he was only supposed to prepare him. Jeffrey soon took his other hand and started rubbing Steve's cock, making it harder than it already was. "Jeffrey, please, don't make me cum before you even put your dick in me!"

Jeffrey froze, forgetting Steve's earlier plead for him to put his cock in him. "Oh, I guess I forgot." Jeffrey then had Steve lay on his back. He picked up Stevie's legs and wraped them around his waist. He positioned himself in front of Steve's hole, looking to Steve for permission to go in. "Push it all in at once, don't be gentle." Steve groaned. Jeffrey smiled and pushed his cock into Steve, before pulling back out, he let Steve get used to his dick. Steve moaned in pleasure and Jeffrey took that as he was comfortable. He soon went slowly in and out, kissing Stevie's neck in the process. "Yes, yes, Jeffrey please more, go faster, please!" Jeffrey slowly gained speed pushing in and out of steve's prostate. Steve pushed Jeffrey's head down to his nipples were Jeffrey sucked each one till they were hard. "Jeffrey you're making me feel so good right now." Steve screamed in pleasure. "I hope so." Jeffrey growled. As Jeffrey picked up speed he put one of steve's legs down and t he other over his shoulder. "I'm gonna-" Jeffrey was interrupted by Steve, "Cum inside me ,let's cum together." Jeffrey didn't notice that Steve had taken His hand and was letting Jeffrey massage his cock unknowingly. Jeffrey and Steve screamed in pleasure as they both climaxed. Jeffrey took his cock out of Steve and licked up all of his and Stevie's cum. Not realizing what time it was he hurried Steve to go home so Vince wouldn't suspect anything.

Steve hurried home to find Vince naked in bed fapping and crying. Vince had seen everything Steve and Jeffrey had done and was heart broken. Steve realized and snuck over to Vince who didn't realize Steve came home. Steve jumped on the bed, removed Vince's hands and sucked Vince till he cummed, trying to make it up to him. Of course it did and they had make up sex.

The end


End file.
